A Dash of Chaos
by Emilia Rachana Copper
Summary: Desiree Miller was perfectly fine until Gotham's own Psycho path (Joker) made his debut in her life.


Joker tugged at his uncomfortable suit, glad he would be out of it when the job was done. He pushed open the door to the First Church of Gotham and walked inside, keeping his hat pulled low over his eyes. He looked around noticing everyone. No one gave him a second glance as he made his way downstairs. He slipped through the hallways of what seemed to be the children's area. He ducked into a poorly lit alcove and waited. Joker smirked as he heard the laughter of small children. _Brats_ rushed through his mind as he heard them come closer. He walked out of the shadows as he watched a young girl no older than 14 came his way with little kids following her. She was doing some weird thing with her arms that made her look like she was swimming backwards. Some of the kids followed her example while the younger ones mindlessly followed the other kids.

"Okay guys, we have to be really quiet now!" The girl said putting a finger to her lips.

She turned around and stopped when she saw Joker's face.

"Ella, take everyone back to the rooms." The girl said raising her arms slightly; blocking them from Joker.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Joker said and tugged at a cord in his jacket.

"Please don't hurt them. If you need your blood quota, take mine not theirs." The girl said. Her eyes fluttered closed for a few seconds before opening again.

"But, you see, I need to call my dear friend and what better way than blowing up this dump?" Joker asked walking to the girl and towering over her.

"Please these children are innocent. Take me and use me to . . . call your friend."

Joker tilted his head; slightly amazed at this young girl's need to protect the brats.

"You wanna know how I got these scars?" Joker asked grabbing the girl and put his pocket knife up to the corner of her mouth. Despite her calm demeanor, he felt her pulse leaping under his finger.

"My father came home drunk one night, and he killed my mommy. Next he turned to me and asked 'why so serious' and he took put it in my mouth and-"

"Please spare the children the details." The girl said quickly.

"Oh, I will darling, but you won't be so lucky." Joker hissed into her ear, happy that he felt her pulse quicken. "Now say your farewells,"

Joker let go of the girl and watched her walk over to the large group of kids and kneel in front of them.

"Hey guys, Miss Desiree has to go away for a little while, take care of yourselves alright?" The girl said and Joker noted her name.

She pulled a small girl into a hug.

"Ella, get to Commissioner Gordon as soon as you can and tell him Joker's out." Desiree said for only the girl to hear.

"Time's a tickin' doll." Joker said tapping his foot impatiently.

"Everyone take care," Desiree said cheerily trying not to scare the kids.

"Please don't go Miss D! We'll miss you!" A little girl sobbed and wrapped her arms around Desiree.

"I have to Roxanne; I'll be back as soon as I can." She said and lightly pried off the younger girl.

Joker was finally bored and grabbed Desiree by her upper arm and dragged her up through the church and threw her into his van in the parking lot.

"So it's Desiree?" Joker asked licking his lips.

Desiree fixed a vibrant steely green gaze on her captor.

"Like desire," Joker continued and the van lurched forward causing Desiree to slightly lose her balance.

"I bet your parents were hippies."

Desiree instinctively pulled her coat sleeves over her wrist; the move didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, mummy and daddy not very friendly are they?"

"That's none of your business." Desiree said defensively.

"But it is, you're mine now and I need to know who I'll be up against."

Once again Desiree fixed a cold gaze on her captor.

"I am not and _never_ will be yours." Desiree bit sending unnoticeable chills down Joker's spine.

"A fighter, I like that."

"Where are we going?" Desiree asked using her peripheral vision to note the only windows were at the front.

The only problem was Joker was blocking her view. The only solutions were jump out of the van and pray she wouldn't get run over, or knock out the driver. Desiree heard a clicking next to her. It was metal against metal, so it could be useful to her. Just to her luck, Joker turned around and she swiped whatever was clicking up in her hand. The van was so loud that the clicking was unnoticeable in the first place. She felt that it was a good size sharp rock. As if he heard her heartbeat quicken, Joker whipped around and analyzed everything she was doing.

"So doll face, where ya from?" Joker asked trying to fill the humming almost-silence.

Desiree kept her cold gaze fixed on him.

"Fine then," Joker huffed.

He watched closely as her eyes suddenly darted around the van taking everything in.

"Hey boss, we're almost there. Are we dumping her or what?" The driver asked.

Desiree noted that he had on a clown mask. That meant there was a chance for limited vision.

"Shut up you idiot!" The other companion hissed.

Joker rolled his eyes and looked at Desiree. Her green eyes shot daggers into Joker's which were almost the same exact color. He knew that was rare, he stored it in memory for later just in case. Silence swept through the van, until the sound of sirens showed up right behind them.

"Boss, it's the cops!" The mask in the passenger seat said.

"Really?" Joker muttered sarcastically under his breath. "Well, take them away from the hideout!" He turned around. Desiree took the opportunity to put her plan into action. She knew if Ella had mentioned to Gordon that it was Joker, Gordon would have every officer he could get tailing the madman. Desiree waited a few minutes before she had a hand on the door to the van. She threw the rock as hard as she could. The driver hit the steering wheel and went unconscious. The car slowed down just enough for Desiree to open the door and jump out. She curled herself up and hit the ground. She heard the van swerve down a corner and Joker was shouting. She knew that she had the possibility of getting caught by them. The men were taller than her, so most likely faster. Desiree stood up and took off down an alleyway. She wove through the intricate maze of backstreets and alleyways until she was lost and out of air. At that point she sat down in a dark corner. She only just noticed the pain in her leg and the sticky hotness dripping into her palm. Desiree noticed a cut on her arm that just now started stinging wildly. She gulped for air and tried not to let out groans of pain. She rested her head on the brick wall and listened to the ringing of sirens in her ears.

* * *

**AN-**

**So, I finally have the first chapter of A Dash of Chaos. This one may be a bit sporadic with updates, because I'm also writing the Harry Potter one, and I also am starting a Sherlock one for all of you who watch that (I found it on Netflix and watched both seasons in one night.) Anywho, I'll try and update the ones I have neglected, I need to get out of my writer's block, but I also start Camp NaNoWriMo tomorrow, so if any of you want to do that with me, fantastic.**


End file.
